It typically takes much practice in order to become proficient at playing a musical instrument. Currently, most musicians practice or perform musical instruments from sheet music or music books. The sheet music or music books are typically placed on a music stand in front of the players. However, it has long been noticed that traditional sheet music causes storage and handling problems. A musical library is normally needed to store the music books. The paper on which music is printed wears out quickly after frequent use. Once the pages of music become frayed or torn, the music becomes difficult to read, and it is even sometimes illegible. Furthermore, the musician practicing the instrument must periodically stop playing to turn the pages, which can interrupt his or her performance. Also, human error is unavoidable. For example, two or more pages may be turned at one time or no page may be turned when one is required.
An additional problem is that a practicing musician does not get feedback until they meet with their instructor. In the mean time, the musician may not be playing notes correctly.
As a result, there is a need in the art for the present invention.